52 42
"Trigger Effect" is the story title to the forty-second issue of the weekly comic book limited series 52 published by DC Comics. The various vignettes were written by the team of Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid. The story was illustrated by Keith Giffen with Darick Robertson on finished art. The cover art for this issue was composed by J.G. Jones with Alex Sinclair on coloring. The story was colored by David Baron with Rob Leigh on lettering. It was edited by Michael Siglain with Harvey Richards as assistant editor and Jeanine Schaefer as associate editor. This issue shipped to retailers on February 21st, 2007. This issue carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Day 2 Renée Montoya sits inside of a dark cavern in Nanda Parbat, meditating. She lights a candle, and gazes at her image refracted against the mirrored walls of the cave. The reflection staring back at her however has no face. Day 3 Ralph Dibny brings the Helm of Fate to Fate's Tower in Salem, Massachusetts. Armed with the mystical components needed for the spell, he prepares to unite himself with his late wife Sue. The Helm urges him onward, until he places it over his head. He then picks up the Wishing Gun and shoots the Helm, sending it flying off his head onto the floor. The sorcerer Felix Faust rises from inside the Helmet. It has been he who has been guiding Ralph's actions all these long months. Faust scrambles to his feet and then realizes that Ralph knew it was him all along. Further, the liquid in Ralph's whiskey flask is not alcohol, but Gingold. Empowered once again, the Elongated Man pounces on Felix Faust knocking him to the ground. He holds the Wishing Gun to Felix's head and asks him why he has been tormenting him. Faust reveals that he bargained with the arch demon Neron for power in exchange for a pure soul. Faust chose Ralph Dibny. Felix knows Neron will soon come for one of them, and tries to escape. Unfortunately for him, Ralph used his knowledge of he had to erect a binding spell, trapping them both in the Tower. Before long, Neron arrives to collect his prize. In truth, he has little interest in Dibny and only wishes to bring Faust back to Hell with him. Ralph tells him that Faust is his and he has no claim over him. Neron uses his demonic energy to sever Ralph's index finger. He then removes his wedding ring and flicks it at superhuman speed. The ring travels like a bullet and pierces Ralph's chest, killing him. The Elongated Man has the last laugh however. Having baited Neron to appear in the Tower of Fate, he is now trapped inside the binding circle. With Ralph dead, there is no one to cancel the spell. Day 7 It is late at night, and Fire arrives at Elysium Cemetery. She sheds a tear over the gravestone of Sue Dibny and places Ralph's wedding ring on top of the marker. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped on February 21st, 2007. * Final appearance of the Elongated Man as a living person; dies in this issue. * The Wishing Gun seen in this issue is the same weapon that Ralph contemplated using to take his own life in week 1. * This issue contains a flashback of the death of Tim Trench from week 18. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Woman without a Face... Dibny beats the Devil... The Fate of Fate". * The scene involving Rene Montoya foreshadows events which eventually leads her to assume the mantle of the Question. * Ralph ponders a possible bargain with Neron in exchange for Sue Dibny's soul. However, Neron would have no claim on Sue's soul to begin with, as she was not an evil person. Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:52 Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:February, 2007/Comic issues Category:DCU: 52/Issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Michael Siglain/Editor Category:Harvey Richards/Assistant editor Category:Jeanine Schaefer/Associate editor Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Greg Rucka/Writer Category:Mark Waid/Writer Category:Keith Giffen/Penciler Category:Darick Robertson/Inker Category:David Baron/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Scott McDaniel/Penciler Category:Andy Owens/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colorist Category:Travis Lanham/Letterer Category:J.G. Jones/Cover artist Category:J.G. Jones/Cover inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries